Busted
by SPARK187
Summary: Takes Place after Jealousy. What happens when Mitch catches Butch and Buttercup in a compromising position?
1. Chapter 1: Buttercup's POV

**Okay, this story takes place after Jealousy. Again there will be two versions. So read and enjoy.**

**Busted**

**Buttercup's POV**

It had been a few days since I had seen Butch. After what happened at the junkyard and the park, I had the feeling that he was afraid to be near me. If he only knew how much I missed him. I got up early to get ready for school even though I had no interest in it that day.

I came down for breakfast that morning, trying hard to hide my depression. Blossom saw it straight away. "Hey, Buttercup, are you feeling guilty about the way you treated Mitch the other day?"

"What?" I asked in shock. How dare she jump to conclusions. "I have nothing to be guilty about? That jerk practically attacked me."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asked as she sat down to eat her eggs and toast. "That's not the way Mitch tells it."

"Mitch is a damned liar. All I wanted was to take a short walk alone, and he follows me."

"That's only because I asked him to," Blossom said. "I was worried about you. You've been acting strange lately."

"Well, it was a mistake to send Mitch after me. That jerk cornered me and forced a kiss on me, so I decked him."

"Why'd he do that?" Blossom asked.

I dipped into my cereal and swallowed quickly. "I don't know. He just can't understand that I don't like him that way."

"I'm really sorry, Buttercup. I didn't know he did that."

"Well, now you know, and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

I left the kitchen and grabbed my books and left for school. Why was I so pissed? I just didn't understand it. I guess I really wasn't pissed at Blossom or even at Mitch. I just wondered why Butch hadn't come around.

Morning classes went by slowly, but I didn't care. My mind wasn't on school. When lunchtime came I decided to eat outside. I felt the need to feel the warm air. Maybe it would help lighten my mood.

I sat at one of the picnic tables, when Mitch came up to me. "Hey, Buttercup," he said and sat down next to me."

"Go away, Mitch. I don't want to talk to you."

"I just want to apologize about the other day."

I looked over at him. I was surprised. Mitch, apologizing? He never did that, no matter how wrong he was.

"What's your angle?" I asked suspiciously.

"No angle, I just thought maybe you would give me another chance. I really like you, Buttercup."

"Mitch, try to understand. I don't like you like that, and I never will."

He looked hurt and got up and stared me down. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Mitch, what are you talking about?" I shouted and got up and stared him down this time. "Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend. We are nothing. Get it."

"Then tell me who he is," he demanded.

"My life is none of your business, Mitch Michelson," I shouted at him. "So how dare you demand anything out of me."

"Come on, Buttercup, I know something's going on with you. Blossom told about all the nights you've been disappearing. So who is he?"

"Nobody, you dumb ass, so just shut up and leave me alone."

Mitch grabbed my arm, which was a big mistake. I flung him across the grounds, and he hit a tree. Some of the other kids gathered around him to see if he was all right. I saw his rise to his feet and knew I hadn't hurt him that bad, but I walked off into some nearby trees, wanting so desperately to hit something.

I was angry, and I didn't know why. I punched a tree, but not that hard. I only damaged it slightly and slumped down to the ground.

I heard a voice behind me, and jumped up startled by the sound. "Hey," I heard a familiar voice.

I looked up to see Butch staring me in the face. Tears were still in my eyes, as he knelt down and put his arms around me. I held him tight, like it had been an eternity since I felt him.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, putting his hand on my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Nothing," I said and jerked away from him. I rose to my feet, and I turned my back on him. He only wrapped his arms around me. "Please, don't."

I forced myself out of his embrace. "Buttercup, something's bothering you?"

I turned back to him. "It's nothing, really. It's just... I missed you. Since that day at the park..."

"I'm sorry about that," he said. "Sometimes I just lose control and..."

"You don't want me anymore," I said, regretting the words that escaped my mouth. "I don't blame you. This is just too complicating."

"Buttercup," he said, taking my hand. "What makes you think that? I never wanted a girl more than I want you. I just stayed away, because I didn't want to hurt you."

I turned to him, hurt still in my eyes. "Don't you see that's what's hurting me?" I shouted at him. "Ever since that day when you told me about Princess, and what she did to you..."

He cut me off with a kiss. It was urgent and fierce and left me breathless. Once he broke away, he looked deep into my eyes putting his hands on either side of my face. "None of that matters now. I just want you, and no one else."

"Me, too," I said and pulled _him_ into a kiss this time. Once it was over he pulled me close and held me.

"Hey, let's go somewhere," he said.

I broke out of his embrace and looked strangely at him. "But I have classes," I said. Then I thought for a moment. "Oh, what the hell."

He put his arms around me as we took to the air. He led the way, and I wondered where he was taking me. I didn't care, as long as I was with him. He took me to a little clearing on the beach that was very well secluded. I pointed to a piece of land not far from the shore. He picked me up and carried me there.

One we reached it, he set me down. I looked around, seeing a small tree. I leaned against it seductively. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Just a little sandbar," he said, taking my hand. "No one ever comes here, so we won't have any interruptions."

"Oh, you just brought me here for sex," I said. It was an accusation, but a playful one.

"Are you saying you don't want to? Because we don't..."

I stopped him from talking, instead silencing him with a kiss. I put hands around him, feeling up his shirt under his jacket. He threw his jacket off and lowered me onto the sand. I pulled his shirt over his head and felt along his muscular chest. It felt so good to touch him again.

I flipped him over onto his back and took my top off. He smiled up at me as I leaned down to kiss him. I opened my mouth and rolled my tongue along with his. I could feel him already getting hard. He reached over behind my back and unclasped my bra. My breasts fell out, but he caught them in his hands, making me moan in pleasure. I rolled over on to my side as his unzipped his pants. I helped him pulled them off, and he hovered over me as he played with my breasts.

God, I was so hot. Sweat was consuming my body and my moans become louder and deeper. I was able to pull down his boxers and felt his hard penis in my hand.

"I want you in me now," I whispered in his ear. He didn't say a word, only looked into my eyes as he positioned himself on top of me. I opened my legs waiting to feel him inside me.

Finally he entered me, and I felt his powerful membrane penetrating me, ripping me up from the inside. I screamed out from the pleasure. He had never been this aggressive before, and it excited me even more.

"Oh, God, don't stop," I demanded and my screams became louder. I could hear him grunting like a wild animal in my ear, and it only prompted me to thrust back at him. My whole body started to shake as he thrust deeper into me, and I screamed out louder than I ever had before.

Finally he released himself inside me. Sweat soaked my body as he crashed down on top of me. He remained inside me as he kissed me and smoothed back to my sweat ridden hair that was matted to my face.

"You're so fucking incredible," I whispered to him, before he started to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around him as he rolled over onto his side. He was still inside of me and felt him get hard again. "You're still horny." I laughed a little as he kissed my neck.

"That's your fault," he said, and rolled me over onto my back. My body started to shake again and he held my arms down, and he started to thrust at me again. I gasped as he released inside of me a second time. He pulled out of me that time and lay down beside me.

I snuggled next to him and sighed softly. "Did you plan this?" I asked him.

"No, not really," he said and held me close and kissed the top of my head. "Do you regret coming here with me?"

"No, this is much more fun than math class." I laughed at that, and as he caressed my sweaty back, I sat half way up and looked into his eyes. "I have a great idea. Why don't we go for a swim?"

"Without a suit?" he asked playfully.

"I don't need one." I got up completely naked and dove into the water. I swam up to the surface, feeling invigorated. "Come on in. The water feels great."

He inched himself into the water as I swam away from him. He swam faster and caught me, not that I put up much of a fight.

"Hey, what was that about?" he said as he pulled me close to him in the water.

"I thought I'd make you work for it," I said and started laughing. He dove down into the water taking me with him.

I hadn't been swimming in a while, but didn't remember it being this fun. I swam away, making him chase me again. He caught me again as we reached the surface.

"You're so bad," he said and started kissing me on my neck. "I'll just have to punish you."

"Oh, yeah," I said, running my fingers through his wet hair. "Do you think you're strong enough?" We both swam back to the sandbar and let the hot sun dry us. "That was fun," I said. I started to put my clothes back on, when my phone went off. I barely had my underwear back on when I picked it up.

"Who is it?" Butch asked me as he started kissing my neck again. "Tell them to get lost."

"It's my sister," I said. He started to feel my breasts again through my bra. God, he was making me hot again. "Oh, fuck her." I threw the phone down, letting it ring until it stopped.

"That's not what I had in mind," he said, and took off my bra again. "Are you up for another round?"

"What do you think?" I said, sitting in his lap. I sat up on my knees and pulled down my panties and slipped them off. I forced him down to the ground as his penis slipped up inside me. God, he felt so good.

I started to orgasm almost immediately as I sat on top of him as he thrust inside of me. I bent down, rolling me tongue around his chest. That only excited him more, and his rhythm became faster as we both screamed out in pleasure.

Finally he released inside of me and I lay down next to him from pure exhaustion. "Oh, god, you're so good," he whispered in my ear.

I only laughed as I rested my head on his chest. A thought came into my mind. "I had a good teacher."

He kissed me once again, and I was so exhausted I feel asleep.

I woke a little while later and realized it was dark outside. He was looking down at me. "It's about time you woke up."

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"About ten," he said. "It's still early."

"But I'm starving," I said. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Okay, we'll fly back to shore and get something to eat. Chinese okay with you?"

"Sounds great," I said. I grabbed my clothes and quickly dressed. He helped me to my feet, and we took off through the skies.

I landed back on the rocky side of the beach. "You stay here, and I'll go get the food."

"Okay," I said and gave him one last sloppy kiss before he left.

I looked back out on the waters with a warm feeling inside me. I was in love, for the first time in my life, but I felt sick because everything seemed so impossible. He was my enemy, but I didn't care. I never wanted this feeling to go away, no matter what I had to do to keep it.

I heard a noise somewhere in the distance and thought Butch had returned. "Hey, you're back already."

When I turned around I saw the person standing behind me wasn't Butch. "Hey, Buttercup," I heard Mitch's angry voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, more annoyed than anything else.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, coming closer to me. I noticed he had a pair of binoculars around his neck. "First you ditch school, and then I see you with him." So the little pervert was spying on me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, trying to act innocent. I tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed my hand.

"You know what I'm talking about?" Mitch said and slammed me up against the high rocks. He threw off his binoculars and grabbed hold of my wrists. He held them up against the rocks. "So how long have you been funkin' him?"

"Let go of me, now," I said, giving him the chance to do the right thing. I didn't make a move yet, because I didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't play dumb with me. What the hell are you thinking messing around with that criminal?"

"That's none of your business, Mitch!" I shouted.

He grabbed me again. This time I was pissed. "You blew me over for that hoodlum. You're going to regret this."

"Get your hands the fuck off of her, asshole!' I heard Butch yell. Before I knew what was happening Butch had his hands around Mitch's throat, and he was choking him with one hand and punching him in the face with another.

"Butch, don't!" I screamed, but he just kept hitting him. "Don't kill him!"

I could tell he snapped again, like he did with Ace. I jumped on him and wrestled him to the ground. He grunted like an animal and pushed himself away from me. He went after Mitch again, who just started running down the beach to the main shore. Butch flew ahead of Mitch cutting off his escape.

"Hey, Mitch," Butch said and grabbed a hold of his arm twisting it around his back. He wrestled him to the ground as Mitch screamed. "You're never going to put your hands on my girl again."

I finally reached him, seeing the pain his was inflicting. "Butch, please, just let him go."

"You see, Buttercup," Mitch bellowed out. "You see what kind of monster he is."

"Shut up, Mitch," I said. I looked over at Butch. "Please, you don't have to kill him."

Butch looked into my eyes, and something changed in him. I could tell he was starting to calm down. Then he released Mitch, but he wasn't able to get up. He was in pain and tried to crawl away, but he didn't get too far so he stopped and laid there.

I approached Butch putting my hands on either side of his face. "Are you alright?" He was shaking by now, so I put my arms around him. I could tell how upset he was as he held on to me tight. "It's okay," I whispered in his ear. "Everything's fine now."

Mitch had managed to sit up but looked disgusted as he saw us standing there holding each other. "Is this what you want, Buttercup? The guy's a time bomb."

Butch started to become angry again. "No," I said. "I'll handle him. Okay?" I approached Mitch and grabbed him by the collar. "Here's how it's going to be," I started. My eyes were intense, and I knew Mitch could see it. "You're going to keep your fucking mouth shut. You tell anyone, and I'll kill you myself."

I let go of him. He looked more afraid of me than of Butch. He got to his feet and started to walk away from us. He didn't say anything, just stumbled away.

I walked back over to Butch who looked worried. "He's going to blab."

"No, I don't think so," I said. "He's knows what I'll do to him if he does." I was also worried that Mitch would spill our secret, but I didn't let it show.

I put my arms around him as we stood there and held each other. We sat down on the sand for a while not saying anything. Butch was the first one to break the silence.

"You saved me again," he said.

I smiled and kissed him. We walked back up to the secluded spot where Butch had left the food. It wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't hot either. I didn't care, because I was so hungry.

He was still shook up by his confrontation with Mitch. After we finished eating I put my head on his shoulder resting comfortably as I looked out at the stars.

I snapped back to reality when Butch touched my face. I saw that he held a serious look. "I'm sorry, Buttercup."

"For what?" I asked.

"I would have killed him if you didn't stop me."

"That doesn't matter anymore," I said, looking into his eyes. "I don't want you to worry about Mitch."

"When I saw him with his hand on you..."

"I know, but he can't hurt me. He knows that."

"I can't stand the thought of any guy touching you. The things he was saying..."

"Shhh... It doesn't matter. I'm with you, not him." I kissed him softly, silencing his fears for now. "Promise me one thing. If you feel yourself losing control again. Even if I'm not with you call me, and I'll be there."

I kissed him again, and then rose to my feet. I held out my hand, and he took it. We took to the air, forgetting about the world, reality, everything. We road through the dark clouds together in a world that was all our own.

We flew back to my house where we flew through my open window. "I shouldn't be here," he said and was about to leave.

I took his hands to stop him from leaving. He looked into my eyes. "I don't care. I want you here." At that moment, I heard a knock at my door. "Get down," I whispered. "And be quiet."

I went over to the door and saw my sister Blossom standing there. "Buttercup, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Don't tell me Mitch told on us. Now, I will kill him. "After you didn't show up for your afternoon classes, Mitch called me and told me he went looking for you. He said you were at the beach."

"Yeah, so," I said. "I just needed some time to myself."

"Well, he also told me you beat him up."

So he lied. I guess I could play along with this. "He pissed me off," I said. "See what he did to me."

"That bruise will be gone by tomorrow, but Mitch had to go the emergency room."

"Yeah, whatever," I said, feeling no sympathy for Mitch. "He deserved it. I could have killed him if I wanted to."

"That's not funny, Buttercup!" Blossom scolded.

"It wasn't meant to be. Now, would you get out of my room," I demanded and pointed to the door. "I'm really tired, and I need some sleep."

"Yeah, fine!" Blossom yelled at me. "But we're going to talk about this tomorrow."

Blossom walked out and slammed the door. I walked over to it and locked it. Suddenly I broke down and slumped down to the floor and cried. I had forgotten that Butch was still in my room. Not until he came over to me and put an arms around me.

"Why did you lie for me?" he asked me.

"It's obvious Mitch didn't say anything," I said, trying to dry my tears. "So Blossom didn't need to know what really happened." I buried my head in his chest, feeling safe in his arms.

He then picked me up and put on my bed. He lay on the bed with me and just held me. I don't know at what point I fell asleep, but when I woke up I was only in my T-shirt and Butch was gone. I found a note on my pillow and opened it.

"Good night, my dark angel." I held it to my heart and lay down and drifted off to sleep again.

**That's the end. So, how was it? Please review and let me know what you think. Be here next time for Butch POV.**


	2. Chapter 2: Butch's POV

**Okay, here's the second version. So read and enjoy.**

**Butch's POV**

It had been a few days since I had seen Buttercup. After I lost control the other day I wasn't sure if it was safe to go near her. God, I missed her so much. She was all I could think of. If she only knew how much I loved her.

I left early that morning, determined to get my mind off everything. I felt my anger was getting out of control, and it worried me what I might do. Flying usually cleared my head, but not today. I stopped by the doughnut shop to get some breakfast. I actually paid for them. Damn, that girl was a bad influence on me. Come to think of it, I hadn't stolen anything in weeks.

There was no time to think of that now. I stopped by the junkyard wanting to eat my breakfast in peace, but then I saw Ace approach me. All I wanted was a nice quiet morning, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. He glared at me just a few feet away from where I was sitting. After I swallowed my third doughnut, I rose to my feet to see what he wanted.

As I stepped closer to him, he backed up. "What's with you, Ace?" I said. "You scared of me?" I noticed he still had scares on him.

"Maybe," Ace said. "Got your little girlfriend with you. Buttercup is one hot chic, much hotter than Princess."

"Shut the fuck up," I said. "Don't you dare compare Buttercup to that whore."

Ace got up in my face. I guess his fear subsided. "Touchy, aren't we Butchie. Getting' all hyper over a girl. Maybe you want them both. Maybe we could all have a little party."

I grabbed him by the collar a looked directly into his eyes. "Listen to me, you worthless piece of shit. You ever think of touchin' Buttercup, and I'll kill you. I'm not just gonna beat your ass. You'll be dead. As for Princess, she's all yours."

I let him go and walked away. I was done with his worthless ass, just as long as he stayed away from Buttercup. Now, more than anything I needed to see her.

She was still at school. It was almost her lunch time, so I thought with any luck she would be outside today. I flew over to Pokey Oaks High School and landed in the trees just outside the grounds. I peeked through and sure enough, there she was, but she wasn't alone. That moron, Mitch Mitchelson was with her. I stayed hidden for the time being.

I saw Buttercup sitting at one of the picnic tables, when Mitch came up to her. "Hey, Buttercup," he said and sat down next to her. He had some nerve.

"Go away, Mitch," she said. "I don't want to talk to you." She sounded pissed, almost as much as I was.

"I just want to apologize about the other day."

She looked over at him and looked surprised. "What's your angle?" she asked. That was my Buttercup. She wasn't buying his crap.

"No angle," he said. Yeah, right. "I just thought maybe you would give me another chance. I really like you, Buttercup." That jerk was still trying to get with my girl. At that moment I wanted beat the life out of that asshole .

"Mitch, try to understand," Buttercup said. She was trying to be polite, but I knew that wouldn't work with a guy like him. "I don't like you like that, and I never will."

He had this hurt look about him, but I wondered if it was an act. He rose to his feet staring her down. "There's someone else, isn't there?" Damn right, there is.

"Mitch, what are you talking about?" she shouted and got up and stared him down this time. "Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend. We are nothing. Get it."

"Then tell me who he is," he demanded.

"My life is none of your business, Mitch Mitchelson," she shouted at him. I smirked when I heard her say that. "So how dare you demand anything out of me.!"

"Come on, Buttercup, I know something's going on with you. Blossom told about all the nights you've been disappearing. So who is he?"

"Nobody, you dumb ass, so just shut up and leave me alone."

Mitch grabbed her arm. That was a big mistake. I was about to go after him, but Buttercup flung him across the grounds where he hit a tree. It was enough to draw a crowd of concerned onlookers. I walked deeper into the trees, not wanting to be seen. I heard footsteps close by and saw that Buttercup was just a few feet from me. She was angry. I could tell, because she had this intense look in her eyes

She punched a tree, like I did the other day, but unlike me she managed to keep some control. She only damaged it slightly, and then she slumped down to the ground silently crying. That's when I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey," I said. She looked up a little startled, but she became relaxed when she saw it was me.

I could see there were tears in her eyes, so I knelt down and put my arms around her. She held unto me tight. It felt so good to hold her again.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, putting my hand on my chin, forcing her to look at me.

"Nothing," she said and jerked away from me. She rose to her feet and turned her back on me. I wrapped my arms around her, but she just seemed to get more upset. "Please, don't."

She forced herself out the embrace. I couldn't understand why she didn't want me to touch her. Perhaps, she was angry with me about the other day. Maybe she didn't want to see me anymore. That thought sent a pain through my heart.

"Buttercup, something's bothering you."

She turned back to me. "It's nothing, really. It's just... I missed you. Since that day at the park..."

"I'm sorry about that," I said. "Sometimes I just lose control and..."

"You don't want me anymore," she said. I was shocked that she would even think that. "I don't blame you. This is just too complicating."

"Buttercup," I said, taking her hand. "What makes you think that? I never wanted any girl more than I want you. I just stayed away, because I didn't want to hurt you."

She turned to me. I could see hurt still in her eyes. "Don't you see that's what's hurting me?" She shouted at me. "Ever since that day when you told me about Princess, and what she did to you..."

I cut her off with a kiss. I didn't want to think about Princess, or how she betrayed me. I didn't want to think about anything but her. I needed to feel her, right here and right now. She was breathless by the time the kiss ended, and I knew she was mine. I looked deep into her eyes and put my hands on either side of her face.

"None of that matters now," I said. "I just want you, and no one else."

"Me, too," she said and pulled _me_ into a kiss this time. Once it was over I pulled her close and held her.

"Hey, let's go somewhere," I said. I needed her so desperately, but this was not the place.

She broke out of the embrace and looked strangely at me. "But I have classes," she said. She went quiet for a moment. "Oh, what the hell." That's what I wanted to hear.

I put my arms around her as we took to the air. I led the way, taking control of the situation. I took her to a little clearing on the beach that was very well secluded. She pointed to a piece of land not far from the shore. I picked her up and carried her there.

When we reached it, I set her down. She looked around, examining the place. There was one small tree, and she leaned against it seductively. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Just a little sandbar," I said, taking her hand. "No one ever comes here, so we won't have any interruptions."

Oh, you just brought me here for sex," she said. She made it sound accusing, but I could tell she liked the idea.

"Are you saying you don't want to?" I asked her, but by the way she was looking at me I knew she did. I decided to tease her a little. "Because we don't..."

Before I could finish she silenced me with a kiss. She put her arms around me, feeling up my shirt under my jacket. I threw my jacket off and lowered her onto the sand. She pulled my shirt over his head and felt along my chest. Her gentle touch sent shivers up my spine.

She flipped me over onto my back and took her top off. I smiled up at her as she leaned down to kiss me. We opened our mouths and rolled our tongues together. I could feel myself already getting hard. I reached over behind her back and unclasped her bra. Her breasts fell out, but I caught them in my hands. She moaned in pleasure at my touch. I knew exactly how to get to her. She rolled over onto her side as I unzipped my pants. She helped me pulled them off, and I hovered over her as I played with her breasts.

Sweat was consuming her body as her moans become louder and deeper. She was able to pull down my boxers, and I felt her hand touch my hard penis.

"I want you in me now," she whispered in my ear. I didn't say a word, only looked into her eyes as I positioned myself on top of her. She opened her legs, just the invitation I was waiting for.

Finally I entered her, somewhat too eager. I felt so long since I had been inside her. I heard her scream out from the pleasure. I had never been this aggressive with her before, but I just couldn't help myself.

"Oh, God, don't stop," she demanded, and her screams became louder.

I couldn't help but grunt like a wild animal in her ear, and she thrust back at me. Her whole body started to shake as I thrust deeper into her, and she screamed out louder than I ever heard her before.

Finally I released myself inside her. Sweat soaked our bodies as I crashed down on top of her. I remained inside her as I kissed her and smoothed back her sweat ridden hair that was matted to her face.

"You're so fucking incredible," she whispered to me, before I started to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around me as I rolled over onto my side. I was still inside of her when I felt myself get hard again. "You're still horny." She laughed a little as I kissed her neck.

"That's your fault," I said, and rolled her over onto her back. Her body started to shake again and I held her arms down, and I started to thrust at her again. She gasped as I released inside of her a second time. I pulled out of her that time and lay down beside her.

She snuggled next to me and sighed softly. "Did you plan this?" she asked me.

"No, not really," I said and held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Do you regret coming here with me?"

"No, this is much more fun than math class." She laughed as I caressed her sweaty back. She sat half way up and looked into my eyes. "I have a great idea. Why don't we go for a swim?"

"Without a suit?" I asked, playfully.

"I don't need one." She got up completely naked and dove into the water. Damn, that was a sight. She swam up to the surface, looking as if she were having a good time. "Come on in. The water feels great."

I inched myself into the water as she swam away from me. I swam faster and caught her. I had a feeling she could swim faster than that, but she was just teasing me.

"Hey, what was that about?" I said as I pulled her close to me in the water.

"I thought I'd make you work for it," she said and started laughing. Well, one good tease deserved another. I dove down into the water taking her with me.

She swam away, making me chase her again. I caught her again as we reached the surface.

"You're so bad," I said and started kissing her on her neck. "I'll just have to punish you."

"Oh, yeah," she said, running my fingers through my wet hair. "Do you think you're strong enough?" We both swam back to the sandbar and let the hot sun dry us. "That was fun," she said. She started to put her clothes back on, when her phone went off. She barely had her underwear back on when she picked it up.

"Who is it?" I asked her as I started kissing her neck again. "Tell them to get lost."

"It's my sister," she said. I started to feel her breasts again through her bra. I felt her getting hot again. "Oh, fuck her." She threw the phone down, letting it ring until it stopped.

"That's not what I had in mind," I said and took off her bra again. "Are you up for another round?"

"What do you think?" she said, sitting in my lap. She sat up on her knees and pulled down her panties and slipped them off. She forced me down to the ground as my penis slipped up inside her.

She started to orgasm almost immediately as she sat on top of me as I thrust inside of her. She bent down, rolling her tongue around my chest. That only excited me more, and my rhythm became faster as we both screamed out in pleasure.

Finally, I released inside of her, and she lay down next to me from pure exhaustion. "Oh, god, you're so good," I whispered in her ear.

She only laughed as she rested her head on my chest. "I had a good teacher," she said.

I kissed her once again. She must have been exhausted, because she fell asleep.

I lay there, watching her sleep for a long while. She looked just like an angel, and she was, my angel, my salvation. Only when I was with her did I know what it was to be alive. The sun had just gone down when she awoke. I was still looking down at her when she opened her eyes. "It's about time you woke up."

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked.

"About ten," I said. "It's still early."

"But I'm starving," she said. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Okay, we'll fly back to shore and get something to eat. Chinese okay with you?"

"Sounds great," she said. She grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed. I did the same. I helped her to her feet, and we took off through the skies.

We landed back on the rocky side of the beach. "You stay here, and I'll go get the food."

"Okay," she said and gave me one last sloppy kiss before I left.

There was a Chinese place not too far away. I flew there in less than a minute. I was glad they weren't busy. I got two dinners to go, and those steamed dumplings that she loved so much. A flew back, but as I landed I heard a commotion of loud voices, one of them was Buttercup's.

"So how long have you been funkin' him?" I recognized that voice straight off.

"Let go of me, now!" That was Buttercup's voice. Now, I was angry.

"Don't play dumb with me!" I heard Mitch shouting at her. "What the hell are you thinking messing around with that criminal?"

"That's none of your business, Mitch!" she shouted.

I saw him grab her. "You blew me over for that hoodlum. You're going to regret this."

"Get your hands the fuck off of her, asshole!" I shouted. I was so angry that I grabbed hold of Mitch's throat and started choking him with one hand and punching him in the face with another.

"Butch, don't!" Buttercup screamed, but I just kept hitting him. "Don't kill him!"

I could hear her, but I just couldn't stop myself. She jumped on me and wrestled me to the ground. I just grunted like some animal and pushed myself away from her. I went after Mitch again, who just started running down the beach to the main shore. I flew ahead of Mitch cutting off his escape.

"Hey, Mitch," I said and grabbed a hold of his arm twisting it around his back. I wrestled him to the ground as Mitch screamed. "You're never going to put your hands of my girl again."

"Butch, please, just let him go." I heard Buttercup's voice again. I didn't stop my attack, but I definitely slowed down.

"You see, Buttercup," Mitch bellowed out. "You see what kind of monster he is."

"Shut up, Mitch," Buttercup said. She looked over at me. "Please, you don't have to kill him."

I looked into her eyes, and something changed in me. I was starting to calm down, and my mind started to clear. Then I released Mitch, but he wasn't able to get up. He was in pain and tried to crawl away, but he didn't get too far until he stopped and just laid there.

Buttercup approached me, putting her hands on either side of my face. "Are you alright?" I was shaking by now. She then put her arms around me. I was upset and ashamed at my behavior, so I just held onto her tight. "It's okay," she whispered in my ear. "Everything's fine now."

Mitch had managed to sit up but looked disgusted as he saw us standing there holding each other. "Is this what you want, Buttercup? The guy's a time bomb."

I started to become angry again, but Buttercup took charge this time. "No," she said. "I'll handle him. Okay?" She approached Mitch and grabbed him by the collar. "Here's how it's going to be," she started. Her eyes were intense, and I knew Mitch could see it. "You're going to keep your fucking mouth shut. You tell anyone, and I'll kill you myself."

She let go of him. He looked more afraid of her than of me. He got to his feet and started to walk away from us. He didn't say anything, just stumbled away.

She walked back over to me, but I still looked worried. "He's going to blab."

"No, I don't think so," she said. "He's knows what I'll do to him if he does." I hoped she was right. I didn't want to cause her any more trouble than I already had.

She put her arms around me as we stood there and held each other. We sat down on the sand for a while not saying anything. I was the first one to break the silence.

"You saved me again," I said.

She smiled and kissed me. We walked back up to the secluded spot where I had left the food. It wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't hot either.

I was still shook up by my confrontation with Mitch. After we finished eating she put her head on my shoulder resting comfortably as we looked out at the stars.

She snapped back to reality when I touched her face. I had a serious look on my face. "I'm sorry, Buttercup."

"For what?" she asked.

"I would have killed him if you didn't stop me."

"That doesn't matter anymore," she said, looking into my eyes. "I don't want you to worry about Mitch."

"When I saw him with his hands on you..."

"I know, but he can't hurt me. He knows that."

"I can't stand the thought of any guy touching you. The things he was saying..."

"Shhh... It doesn't matter. I'm with you, not him." She kissed him softly, silencing my fears for now. "Promise me one thing. If you feel yourself losing control again. Even if I'm not with you, call me, and I'll be there."

She kissed him again, and then rose to her feet. She held out her hand, and I took it. We took to the air, forgetting about the world, reality, everything. We road through the dark clouds together in a world that was all our own.

We flew back to her house where we flew through her open window. "I shouldn't be here," I said and was about to leave.

She took my hands to stop me from leaving. I looked into her eyes. "I don't care," she said. "I want you here." At that moment, I heard a knock at my door. "Get down," she whispered. "And be quiet."

She went over to the door and I could hear her sister Blossom. "Buttercup, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Damn, I knew Mitch would blab. "After you didn't show up for your afternoon classes, Mitch called me and told me he went looking for you. He said you were at the beach."

"Yeah, so," she said. "I just needed some time to myself."

"Well, he also told me you beat him up."

That damned liar. "He pissed me off," Buttercup said. So, she was taking the blame. There was something else for me to feel guilty about. "See what he did to me."

"That bruise will be gone by tomorrow, but Mitch had to go the emergency room."

"Yeah, whatever," she said. "He deserved it. I could have killed him if I wanted to."

"That's not funny, Buttercup!" Blossom scolded.

"It wasn't meant to be. Now, would you get out of my room," she demanded. "I'm really tired, and I need some sleep."

"Yeah, fine!" Blossom yelled. "But we're going to talk about this tomorrow."

Blossom walked out and slammed the door. I looked up to see Buttercup locking the door. Suddenly, I saw her break down and slumped down to the floor crying. I came over to her and put my arms around her.

"Why did you lie for me?" I asked her.

"It's obvious Mitch didn't say anything," she said, trying to dry her tears. "So Blossom didn't need to know what really happened." She buried her head in his chest. I hated to see her cry, all because of that damned Mitch.

I then picked her up and put on her bed. I lay on the bed with her and just held her. After a while she fell asleep. I stayed for a while just watching her. She was so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping. I could have stayed there forever, but I heard noises coming down the hall. I thought it best if I leave before someone found me there, but I didn't want to just leave without a word. I looked in her nightstand and found some stationary, so I wrote her a short note and left it on her pillow.

I gave her one last kiss before I left. She only stirred slightly, before settling down again. I walked over to her widow and flew out. I closed her window and took one last look before I flew away.

**Okay, that the end. I would like to write another one, if I can come up with a good idea. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to message me.**


End file.
